It Started As Helping My Best Friend
by earlschibiangel
Summary: She looked to him, her gaze shuttered, but the tone she was using was questioning. "Why do I attract idiots and liars? Why do I just keep hitting zero in the lottery of men?" Looking back at the shot she shook her head. "Don't answer that because I have an idea why I do that. I just keep trying to replace one for another that I lost so long ago because I failed to take a chance."
1. Chapter 1

One night as Danny was just laying in bed, his eyes drifting closed in exhaustion from all the ghost fighting that night he heard the sound of his cell phone ringing. The tune a familiar one, but not one he had heard in the last week or two since Sam had left the city to hang out with an old friend from art camp. She had claimed she had needed that time away anyway. He could understand that. Since turning twenty-one Sam's mother, Pamela had begun to pester her only child into marrying and Sam, being the individual she was, refused to do just that.

When her mother had asked why the Goth had simply stated, "Why? Why should I settle for the one that could never make me happy?" Her parents had been miffed about that and had come to him with questions As close as the pair had been he couldn't even begin to imagine what that meant. Her father, Thurston, had thought for sure that there was some male that had spurned his daughter, but Danny doubted that since the small raven haired woman was gorgeous and even though she hadn't been on the radar of every male during the first few years of high school toward the end of their third year the petite female had been flooded with male attention. She had been shocked, but Danny had looked at her one day and he too had realized that she was truly drop dead gorgeous. Paulina, the Hispanic queen of Casper High had found real competition in the Goth.

"Hello," he said as he answered the phone only to find no one on the other end and so he again said, "Hello." As he began to hang up he heard a male's voice and the sound of loud music out of nowhere.

"Come on, Sam. Just give me a chance to explain."

"Seriously?" came a slurred voice that Danny immediately pegged as Sam's, but she sounded drunk. "I don't give a fuck if you were fucking some other slut, but at least don't make me waste my time!" The sound a of punch hit the halfa's ear and a yell.

"She was nothing," came the male voice again, this time it didn't sound so upset in the sense of someone pleading for a second chance. "I love you-" SLAP! Danny knew that he should hang up his phone, but he was worried because it sounded like a fight was about to begin!

"Don't use that word! I hate that word!" came Sam's voice again. "Too many people use that stupid word and don't mean it! I told you that I don't want that word in this relationship because this wasn't going anywhere! It was supposed to stay in the damn bedroom because love it for fools!" The sound of the music grew louder as he heard her clomp down some stairs. Getting off his bed he looked down at the phone with a sigh. It sucked that she used a cell because then he couldn't track her. Running down to the land line he dialed the one person he knew could help him find the Goth.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the call still on with the sound of Sam in another crowded room, Tucker appeared. Danny was growing worried as the sound of said Goth ordering what he was sure he counted as her third shot of whisky at least filtered through the earpiece. He was just glad she hadn't realized her phone was on.

"So, what are we doing?" the techno-geek inquired, his disheveled appearance making the halfa wince. He knew what he and his wife had been in the middle of.

"I need you to tap this number now so I can get to Sam before she gets hurt." Taking the phone from Danny the dark skinned male sat down at the living room table of Danny's house. Danny had taken over the family business two years ago and his parents had moved to Florida to enjoy a break from the job. Jazz had long moved out of state, her dream job having finally come. As he watched Tucker did his magic, his fingers working away at making the phone sing to him. That was what the technophile always claimed anyway and within minutes it did just that as information popped up on Tucker's PDA.

"Wow, not too far from here. In fact it is just a few counties over." Grabbing the phone and Tucker's PDA the halfa was off, his promise to return the device the only thing left as he took off, transforming in the air. Heading toward the place that held his best friend he was shocked to find the woman in question in a very low grade bar, the hole in the wall nice in some ways and way to small in others. As music blared in the small bar Danny found her pretty easily, the only female in the place besides the bartender who looked pretty masculine in her own right. Moving to sit by a rather dark looking Goth, the clothing she wore was different then he had seen her in. She wore black tight pants and a large black shirt that exposed enough of her breasts that looked like they wanted to spill over the top. He sat down next to her at the bar and without looking it seemed that she knew it was him, a shot in hand.

"So, I must have butt dialed again," she muttered. "Just what I need after this _great_ day." Definitely in a dark mood. "And you had our neighborhood geek track the number." Pulling out the phone in question she growled before tossing it on the floor at her feet. "I told her that I hate those stinking face phones, but no my mother of course disregards what I want. Not surprising." Downing the clear liquid in her glass she ordered another. Danny could tell that she wasn't drunk, but she was pissed off and with Sam you would rather her drunk than angry.

"So, what happened?" Sam said nothing to him as she ordered a shot of something dark before shifting it over to him.

**_What hurts the most_**

**_Was being so close_**

"I don't feel right being the only one drinking so if you want to talk then take a shot." The halfa didn't hesitate. "Thanks. Bartender another two shots, thanks." Tossing two more their way Sam looked down at the clear liquid. "Just another stupid move on my part." Silence. "Get over one, or so you think and move on and something bad has to happen." She looked to him, her gaze shuttered, but the tone she was using was questioning. "Why do I attract idiots and liars? Why do I just keep hitting zero in the lottery of men?" Looking back at the shot she shook her head. "Don't answer that because I have an idea why I do that. I just keep trying to replace one for another that I lost so long ago because I failed to take a chance."

**_And having so much to say_**

**_And watching you walk away_**

"Sam, what is wrong? I have never seen you like this." Danny was growing worried with the way the female before him was acting. "I thought you were hanging with a friend so what happened?" Sam chuckled.

"Not a friend," she muttered. "One of the Gothic males that I used to see at the bookstore and after high school he hit me up for some fun so that's what we did. We had fun, well, he did. I didn't really see it as being fun because he was horrible at it, but at least it I didn't lose my virginity to him." The halfa's mouth dropped open. "This song is just the perfect touch to this day."

**_And never knowing_**  
**_What could have been_**

"I don't think I understand and at the same time I think that you are trying to tell me that you are-"

"Danny, I am not saying I sleep around because I have only slept with one guy. I don't think I could do more than that, but he calls me up and invites me out to his house for a few days and seeing no harm in going I head out. I didn't go there for more than solitude because he was going out of town with his girlfriend, but when I get there he tells me they broke up."

_**And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**_

"We got drunk and it happened, so just giving up I went along for the ride, not that it was much better than the last time, but I figured maybe I was one of those women who were put on Earth to provide men with pleasure while taking nothing for themselves. I just can't see anything enjoyable about intercourse. Just a movement of bodies and nothing more." Danny had taken three more shots while Sam had down another four while talking. "Then it hit me that he was back with his girlfriend, but that didn't piss me off. He used a word that he shouldn't have and claimed that he had just slept with her to see if anything was there!"

"I was so pissed because I told him that I wasn't interested in a relationship because love sucks. You take a risk and give that love only to find that the other person feels nothing like that or you can't manage to spit the words out and the other person ends up with someone else." Taking another shot. "I really liked him too and then I fucked up. I wanted to tell him so much about how I had felt for so long and then I fucked up and let fear tape my mouth shut. Hell, I watched him with so many other girls that I just lost hope in that. Love is a fairy tale and like those it always has a bad ending for one character while the others go onto something so much greater. I am one of those less fortunate characters."

Suddenly Sam found Danny on her, his lips crashing onto hers in a crushing blow to her heart, her body and her soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellbreaker, thanks. Yeah, Danny would move Heaven and Earth for his little Goth. I think this one will be one of my shorter stories, but I still want to write it.

Fantasma29, yeah. This is going to move and quickly, but I will still make it worthwhile.

Fantasma29, thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

Sam pushed back even though she really wanted to pull him closer, her heart pounding faster in her chest as she looked into his cerulean orbs, her gaze searching his for the reason that he had just done that. Confusion flickered in his eyes as well as another emotion that she had seen in his eyes, but knew was just friendly. Love. How ridiculous. She knew that he could see the confusion in her own amethyst orbs as she stared up at him, her mind still racing with reasons and doubts as to why her long time friend had just kissed her. It had to be that he thought she needed it, but she didn't. She didn't want him to kiss her.

Around them the noise had returned to full force. People drank and laughed around them, but the air around the pair of ghost fighters was thick with tension and awkwardness. She had never felt it so thick, but then again she had never felt it with Danny either. They had always been good together with only a minor fight or two, but now she wasn't sure who he was because Danny had never been super spontaneous and it was throwing her mind into disorder as well as her heart into a state of turmoil.

"What the hell was that?" she murmured as they sat there, the heat from both their bodies combining in the small space between them as the silence stretched between them. Danny looked down at her, the confusion in his eyes fading into mirth as he smiled.

"That was a kiss. I know that you remember those with all the fake out make outs." Sam shook her head at him, the confusion mixing with frustration now at his attempt at being playful. She could still feel his lips on hers and as much as she wanted to touch them to see if it really had happened she forced her hands to stay still, the hands in question still resting on his chest at that moment.

"Danny, don't play stupid with me," she said, her tone low as she dropped her hands. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he inquired to which Sam shook her head with a look that said _If I did then why would I ask?_ "I like you a lot and I don't understand why we didn't get a chance in the past." Sam blinked, her amethyst eyes filled with more confusion than any other emotion. Within seconds that changed as her gaze became shuttered. Those emotions were best kept close because she still was unsure of what was going on here.

"Danny," she said softly, her right hand coming out to touch his left forearm. "You don't like me like that and you know you don't. We have and always will be friends." She turned from him, her hand dropping to her side as she took her shot glass in hand before downing it. "In fact if I remember certain words correctly," she said turning to him she mimicked his voice, "I get tongue tied around pretty girls." Turning back again she ordered another shot. Danny was shocked that she even remembered that. Hell, he had been stupid and immature at that age! He had said things without meaning them the way they came out. Then something struck him.

"What about the dream that you had?" Sam stiffened at that particular memory. "You know, the one where I was your boyfriend and we were about to kiss." She had hoped that he had forgotten that, but seeing as he didn't she turned to him with a frown.

"First off, the fact that we dropped that subject that day means that you _should never_ bring it up and second, that is what teens call a crush. So I had a crush on you, Danny. Is it that surprising? I was around you constantly and you are a super hero. It happens." Taking the shot she waited for him to say something and when he didn't she continued to speak. "Crushes are fleeting and end just as they started...without warning."

"Sam, I don't think you just had a crush on me. I think it was more than that." He was damned if he let that drop like she wanted it to. He needed her to go back to that. He needed it to revisit that time because he had an inkling that the guy she was referring to as being the one that got away was him.

"Danny, if I had wanted you more than that then I would have said something to that extent." She lifted a brow. "I wasn't one to mince words, now was I?" Danny had to admit that she had him there, but he wasn't going to give up on this. He had been thinking about this a lot in the last few months. It had started a long time ago, but as they had been so skittish about those feelings he had never acted on it. How do you approach your long time friend and tell them that you like them more than just as a friend? Not easy since Sam seemed just as eager to push it under the rug, but it had always been there between the pair.

"Just because you speak your mind most of the time doesn't mean you don't hold some of it in," was his response. She stood up, her spine straightening as she glared down at him. It was time to walk away because she knew he would never drop it if she continued to talk about it, not that it would matter because Danny was like that. He was like a dog with a bone and once his teeth sunk into that bone he was known to hold onto it until _he_ felt like burying it.

"I can't believe you won't let this go," she muttered in a frustrated tone. "I told you that I have no interest in you and yet you continue to argue about _my _feelings!" Throwing money on the bar top she moved to exit, but Danny wasn't going to let her go just yet so grabbing her upper right arm they went intangible before exiting the building. The Goth in his grip let out a growl of warning as she struggled to get free. "Danny, what do you think you are doing?" The halfa said nothing as they became tangible outside the bar. Pulling the squirming heiress into his arms he took to the skies forcing Sam to have to grab on so she wouldn't fall. "This is really mature, Danny!"

"It is when the person acting immature is you."

"I don't see how I am the one acting immature," she spat back. _What is going on with him? He never has ever been like this before and now all of sudden he is acting like some damn caveman!_ "I just told you how it is and _you_ are the one that refuses to take that answer as truth." The halfa said nothing as he continued to head for his house, which at the speed he was going would make the long ride super short. As soon as he saw his house he dropped down as Sam continued to stew in his arms. He could just imagine what she would do as soon as they were on the ground. Phasing through the roof the couple landed in his room, the room still bright as he had left his light on before leaving earlier that night. Thankful that Tucker had already gone Danny placed Sam on the ground.

As soon as her booted feet touched down she started moving toward the door only to be stopped again, but this time Danny didn't just grab her, no, the halfa pushed her up against the wall, her back hitting the wall as his lips fell onto hers. The Goth in his arms placed her hands on his chest, but this time she didn't fight as the emotions that swamped her hit her with the force of a ton of bricks. Her fingers moved up over his pectorals that had become more toned with the years of ghost fighting and around his neck to hold on. Who was she kidding? She still wanted the halfa holding her close, but she was sure it wasn't love that held her this time. Love was just as she said it was. A fairy tale but who said she couldn't enjoy reality? Danny moaned his approval as his hands moved up her arms, goosebumps rising on the pale skin of her arms.

A moan escaped her lips as she leaned back to look at him. She needed him to understand that that was all it could be. Nothing would come from this but maybe some good times for the both of them and the chance to get him out of her blood.

"Danny, this will go nowhere. You do understand that, right?" Danny looked down at her, his gaze slightly foggy with the pleasure that sang in his veins at that moment. It was like he had come home with those kisses. It felt so right and here she was still fighting what they both knew they felt. He cocked a brow. "I told you that I no longer believe in love and am not looking for a permanent relationship, ever." Danny was looking for one with the Goth before him. He wanted Sam more than a friend should, but he would have to make her see that they meant for each other and judging by the sound of it it might take some work. He was up to the challenge.

"I won't force anything on you that you don't want," was his response instead. It was in his best judgement at the moment to make her believe that he would drop it and just move one day at a time without wanting a lifetime with her. The female before him arched a brow, the look in her eyes telling him that she was skeptical.

"Why don't I believe you?" she questioned as she removed her arms from around his neck. "I have a feeling that there is something diabolical going on in that head of yours." Danny smirked. Sam knew him too well, but that was part of the reason that they were perfect for each other. There was love there, but the fact that they knew each other so well and could handle it was another great pro in the equation.

"Sam, I promise that I will take what you can give me and not ask for anything more, but as I said at the bar; I don't know why we never took that step into a different relationship because it was there, that chemistry. " Now the small Goth smirked.

"Danny, there were plenty of reasons that nothing ever came out of it. As I said before, you don't like me like that as well as the fact that you had other interests." Danny knew what she was trying to do and he wasn't going to let her backpedal since she had just shown to him that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Sure, he wanted more from her than just that, but he needed her to believe what she wanted while he wooed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellbreaker**, yup. Good points are moot when you don't believe them.

**Fantasma29**, damn right. And that is a good thing for us, right?

**sammansonrepilica**, updated.

**missafrolatina**, here it is!

**sammansonrepilica**, thanks for adding the story to your alerts.

* * *

Pulling her back into his arms he kissed her again and this time there was no hesitancy that came from the Goth in his arms, just giving and taking. They kissed for what felt like forever, but they were enjoying that kiss, such a longer than what they had ever shared in their lifetime of knowing each other. There had been fake-out-make-outs, but that had just started a hunger, now this was a kiss that meant something more and damned if Danny was going to let her go this time. Suddenly she did put up resistance, her hands that had come to rest on his pectorals again were pushing him back from her.

"I think that we should both take a step back," she muttered as she tried to catch her breath, because even as good as it felt to be with Danny like she had wanted in the past, they had both been drinking and that was never the time that anyone made a real great decision. "We've both been drinking and probably aren't making the best decisions."

"Sam, do you want me?" It was out there, the blunt question of it all and Sam looked to him, her amethyst eyes full of feelings, lust being one of the foremost at the moment. "I can see it in your eyes. You know what you want and you know you want me." She stepped back for a moment, her amethyst gaze searching his cerulean one.

_Is he serious? I have never known Danny to choose to something like this! _Then again that had been when they were younger, less understanding of the world and yet at the same time it bothered her that he had become so... worldly. Was that the word that described this?

"Sam, I am asking you if you want _me_? That is a simple question because I know that I want you and for me that is enough." _At this given moment._ The Goth looked at him with suspicion and yet she knew that he was telling the truth. She did want him. "If after this you decide that one night is enough then fine we will never do it again."

"And never speak of it again?"

"Sure, it will never leave my lips." She still looked uncertain and as much as Danny wanted to force her hand he waited as she thought it over. Just when it looked like she was going to deny it again the Goth before him surprised him as she jumped him, her lips crashing on his causing the halfa to fall backward, the back of his knees hitting the edge of his bed before falling back onto the large mattress. She moved her lips from his only to slide them down his neck, her tongue coming out to lick the saltiness of his skin. The halfa under her let out a moan of appreciation as his body grew harder, but at the same time he could feel her unease with her actions and he remembered what she had said about only having one guy and the fact that it had never been all that pleasurable.

"Sam, let me _pleasure __you,_" he murmured before throwing her under him. At first it seemed as if she were going to protest, but a his mouth came crashing down on her already erect nipples she found that protest die on her lips. Even with the clothing still between them Danny still managed to make her squirm, the feeling of wet cotton on her extremely sensitive skin leaving her mouth dry. As he continued to work that one nipple his hand delved under her shirt, the callused fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake. She arched under him as the feelings hit her all at once, her body unfamiliar with the tingling from his knowing hands...

* * *

A few hours later found the pair collapsed in his bed, the Goth at his side still laying there in the aftermath of several hours of love making. Her heart hadn't stopped galloping in her chest while the man at her side smirked in obvious male satisfaction and the knowledge that he had given Sam her first climax. Her hair was sweaty, most of it clinging to her glistening skin. Neither said anything, the experience one that both of them hated to break with even one word so they lay there until the sun began to rise, the light spilling into the room.

Cracking an amethyst tinted eye the Goth groaned. She was in trouble if anyone saw her leaving Danny's house at this hour. It wasn't that big of a city and since Danny was known as the town hero there would certainty be talk. Although it shouldn't bother her she found that she didn't need anyone to assume that she and the Phantom were a couple. It also would do Danny no good for this to get out. He had a reputation to keep and heroes did not sleep around like this! Turning to the male at her side she began to slide off the bed, but the halfa cracked his eyes open to watch her making her stop mid move.

"You don't have to sneak off," he said as he rolled over on his side to watch her, her eyes wide at his words. "I know how this works, Sam. I may have been a tad naive as a teen, but I have grown up." He smirked. "Or couldn't you tell?" A blush appeared on the raven haired heiress' cheeks. Finally nodding she moved off the bed with a little less stealth. Moving toward her disposed clothing on the floor around the bed she gathered them up before heading for the bathroom.

"Then you know that I need to use the shower, right?" He nodded. Sam winced on the inside at the attitude her long time friend was using. He was just being so... _Heartless? Casual? Like you were?_ Giving herself a mental shake she shut the door. As soon as she was gone Danny stopped smirking because it was hard to act to carefree about their new relationship. He had done this kind of thing with others in the past, but with Sam it was different. He felt their attachment and knew that the Goth was concerned about the whole thing. He could see it in her eyes that she didn't know what to do with his lack of care for their _relationship_. He didn't like it either, but if this is what it would take to have her then he would do it.

A few minutes later a freshly showered female emerged, her skin pink from the hot water and her hair dripping with water since the Goth refused to dry her hair anyway but naturally. Still looking uncomfortable she headed for the door of his bedroom when the halfa stopped her.

"Do you need anything from the house?" She blinked in confusion. "You know, your friend's house?" Her mouth formed an _O_ as she realized what he was talking about. Shaking her head she told him that nothing in the house couldn't be replaced. Getting up he pulled his cloths on as she headed to get out of his room. "Hold on," he said as he finished pulling his pants on, his bare feet silent on the carpeted floor. Before Sam could respond the halfa pulled her into his arms before taking off, the pair of them intangible.

"What are you doing?" she practically squealed as they flew down the street. "Danny?" she questioned when he didn't answer her quick enough.

"I am taking you home." She looked around her as several people went about their business and then it struck her that he was invisible so that no one could see them. "You didn't have to do this." He didn't even look at her.

"Sam, you know that I know you better than that. I know that you worry about _me_ more than you do yourself and as much as I appreciate it I could care less what people think about me." That was a shocker since Danny had played the part of good kid for the most part. He did make his occasional slip ups, but always tried to do right and that was what she had come to expect from him. Never stepping out of line and yet at the same time not the same on his other half. Danny Fenton was an all american kid for the most part, but when he became Phantom his attitude seemed to change. It was like he could be his self when no one knew who he was, but now that everyone knew that Danny was the Phantom that had saved them this whole time it was logical to believe that now he could be both.

She said nothing on the trip back to her parent's house, but when the pair got there they found a rather interesting surprise waiting there. The pair became visible as they watched men coming from the house with masks and suits on. Standing before the house talking to one of the men were Sam's parents.

"What the hell?" the Goth muttered as she approached her parents with Danny a few steps behind as he looked at the large truck parked before the house.

_Pests to Rest? What the hell is that?_ Continuing on he stopped just as Sam's mother, Pamela looked up. Touching her husband's arm she headed over to them, her red hair still the same color as it had always been while Thurston's had taken on a white tone from age. "Um, hello Mr. and Mrs. Manson. What's going on?" Pamela smiled, her normally cheerful face making him shudder. He couldn't understand how they could be so damn nice one moment and a screaming mob the next. It always managed to weird him out.

"Well, we figured that while our Sammy-kins was out of town we could get the house _cleaned_ more thoroughly, like repainting and having it sprayed. We are moving out in a few weeks time and all so we figured it would be nice to make sure our daughter had a clean house to inherit and all." Sam groaned at the name her mother had penned for her. "We never thought she would come home so early," the older woman stated with a slightly miffed look. She looked to the house and then to Sam, her daughter glaring at her parent. "The house won't be ready for at least a week or two. Can you not come back at that time?"

"Um," the Goth said.

"You could stay with me," Danny said to the embarrassment of Sam and the seemingly enthusiasm of the red headed woman before them. Now Danny was beginning to wonder about this sudden need to clean the house before him. "Seeing as your friend is having his issues and all."

"Or I could stay at a hotel," the raven haired woman pointed out. Her mother shook her head.

"Oh, that wouldn't work, dear." Both raven haired adults looked to her with confusion. "The hotels are all booked with all the conventions in town." She looked to Danny. "Didn't your parents tell you?" The halfa shook his head and then it hit him and smacking his face he groaned.

"What is she talking about?" the Goth questioned him.

"There is a ghost convention in town." She waited for him to explain and when he didn't elaborate she asked them what the big issue with a ghost convention being in town had to do with the hotels being booked. "Well, there are also a few other things in town, like the comic convention and well, there are too many to name."

"Sammy-kins, I think the best thing would be for you to stay with Daniel," her mother said touching her daughter on the arm. "The safest idea as well because as you two are such close friends I know that you can protect her from all those men that want to d-"

"Shut up mom!" Grabbing Danny's hand she started marching down the street as her parents watched with smiles. "I guess it won't hurt to stay with you for those two weeks." Danny smiled now, but he was still slightly confused about the fact that Pamela thought staying with him was the best idea. In fact he had an inkling that this was a set up.

_Nah! Her parents would never encourage us to get together._


	4. Chapter 4

**sammansonrepilica, **yeah he is different, but as you pointed out... he is older so he was bound to change. I noticed that he was coming out of his shell toward the end of the series.

**Hellbreaker, **yeah that is true and yes it might me a set up, but that is one thing about my stories... I like to change everyone around as well as you know and for a good reason. Pamela is setting them up, but for what reason you will have to read.

**Fantasma29, **Updated. Sorry so short, but with all going down here in Oklahoma...

* * *

Danny had taken Sam when he realized that the Goth intended to walk the whole way back to his house and flying toward the house had almost laughed at the mutterings coming from the dark haired woman in his arms. There were just some things that she said that were scary, now was one of those times but in a good way.

"Just drop me off at the front door," the Goth stated to the shock of the halfa holding her. When he opened his mouth to ask why she shot him a look that made him shut it again. Complying with her wish he stopped at the front door before setting her on her feet. Allowing him to unlock the door he found her ushering him into the house before slamming the door, her muttering continuing. Scratching his head he headed for the kitchen where he grabbed a couple of glasses, the whisky from the freezer and after putting ice in the glasses headed for where the Goth had headed. His room.

When he entered the room he found Sam turning his X-Box One on, the TV flickering as it came alive. She didn't turn, somehow knowing he was there she held out the other remote. Sitting on the bed above her he separated so that one of his clones could grab the remote while he poured their drinks. Handing her a drink the pair began to play a game while sipping on their drinks.

"So, do you want to go back and get some clothing?" the halfa asked an hour later, sure that his friend had calmed down. Shaking her head she killed him again, the game triumphing her victory.

"I can just order some new clothing or I guess I could use some of yours," she stated as she laid down the remote, the whisky bottle next to her over half empty. "You wouldn't mind, would you?" The halfa looked down at her with amusement as he thought of the last time she had worn his clothing. "What are you thinking about?" she inquired softly as she leaned back on the edge of the bed, her long raven locks pooling on his sheets.

"Just the last time you wore my clothing, the only time I think I had ever seen you in them," was his response. As they sat there his hand found it's way to her long locks, his masculine fingers stroking the silky strands. "I was so shocked to see you dressed like me."

"Mmm... I thought you were fishing with your dad?" That startled the halfa. "The second time I had to dress like you you were fishing." Danny at first found that he was confused about what she was talking about and then he remembered that when he had come back from the fishing trip with his father that all the women had been getting along _too_ well.

"You dressed like me twice?" She nodded. "The first time was to lure my parents away, but why did you do it the second time?" Sam smiled and at the same time he could tell that it had been rather awkward for her to admit to.

"You mother and sister made me because of the ghosts," she said as she reached for the bottle of whisky, her eyes already glazed, but amazingly she was still pretty sober. "Ember and Spectra with... what was the- the red head with the guy on the bike? You know the one that took over Paulina?" The halfa frowned. That was a time that he would rather forget. "Oh, yeah, Kitty. They sent all the guys away and I had to pretend to be a guy so they forced me to dress like you... not that I minded. I like your clothing," she stated as her smile grew wider.

"Sam, do you have more secrets?" It was worth a try with her so inebriated and yet he felt bad for asking her for that reason. The Goth looked perplexed for a moment and then she nodded. Danny waited as she sat forward for a moment. "Sammy?"

"Well, I did have sex with this girl," she said with a wince. "Not that..." she faded off as she turned to him, her eyes wide. "It's true!" The halfa winced now as she grew loud. "I told you, Phantom, I do not get drunk that easily." Standing up, her stance a little wobbly she headed for his closet, her form disappearing into the walk in closet. Minutes later she exited with a large shirt and a pair of his shorts. "I don't know why you don't listen to _every thing_ I tell you because it would save you the pain later." Heading for the door she threw over her shoulder. "I will sleep on the couch tonight." The door opened and she was gone leaving Danny rather baffled.

_Did that really happen?_

* * *

The next morning the Goth awoke long before Danny, who still liked to sleep in late. Sam did too, but the sound of her phone ringing woke her up so reaching for it she sat up, her amethyst eyeing the name on the screen. She really didn't want to talk to the bastard that was calling her, but if she didn't make him understand then he would continue to call her.

"Hello," she said, her tone flat as she waited. When he said nothing she said, "Okay, I need you to listen right now."

* * *

At that moment Danny had woken up, his ears picking up the sound of one angry female downstairs. Getting up he headed for the stairs, the sound of Sam's voice sending shivers up his spine.

"I told you that I didn't want a damn relationship and that I was done with that stupid emotion called _love_." Danny waited while the person on the other end, the guy from the other night obviously, tried to plead his case, but judging by Sam's cold tone and the way she was sitting at that moment he knew it would fall on deaf ears. "_You _lied to me on more than one account, asshole! You told me that you were going out of town with your girlfriend, the one that had broken up with you _weeks_ ago just so I would come down there and you could get laid." More talking from the other end as Danny moved toward the rails.

"I don't care what you call it! It was a damn lie and I told you I hate when someone plays me for a fool. I knew something was wr- Fine! Come over here! I don't care what you do because there is no way that I am coming back!" CLICK! Sighing she laid back, her breath coming out in a little puff. "Danny, I know you are there."

_Shit! _The halfa in question floated down to her, his feet landing before the couch that she was splayed out on. "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop." Sam smiled, her lips curing into sad kind of smile.

"Danny, I know that. You were just woken up by my voice and when you heard the anger in my voice you were concerned." She looked to him from her position. "I know you well enough that it is either out of concern or you are just jealous for some stupid reason."

"Then why co-" She cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Danny, you are not jealous of a guy that I am having an argument with much less the fact a guy is even interested in me." A dry chuckle escaped her lips just as the doorbell rang. "Ah, so he was in the area." Sitting up, the large shirt that covered her exposing her shoulder. "Give me a second and we can continue this conversation." Heading for the door she found that Danny wasn't going to let her answer the door alone, his presence calming and yet at the same time she was rather nervous with him around her. Opening the door revealed a rather handsome Goth male, his scruffy hair mildly spiked while his eyes were a dark blue that almost appeared black. He wore all black and when he saw Danny standing next to Sam the smile that had been beginning took a dive.

"So, this is the real reason you don't want me. You have a man!" The Goth next to him rolled her eyes.

"Danny is my best friend and came to my aid after I left your damn place," she said, her tone detached. "And if he was then that would be no matter to you because we are _nothing _and never were." He turned his attention to her, his mouth opening to say something, but Sam cut him off. "No, don't even say it. I _never_ wanted anything from you and you just needed a _fuck_ buddy, so don't even imply that I wanted more." Sighing she continued. "I don't understand why when I say I don't believe in love that they take that as some challenge to change my mind."

"Sam," the male before her started, but again Sam cut him off.

"Okay, here is how it is," she looked to Danny before returning back to the male before her. "I gave my heart away a long time ago and the guy that I gave it to still has it. I can't love if I don't have a heart." She now looked at the male standing before them. "There is nothing here for you so goodbye." Shutting the door she found a halfa staring at her in shock. "Do you have to look at me like that?"

"You gave your heart away? To who?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Fantasma29,** better, but still not where it needs to be. As for Sam, yeah, I think that she is liked by many for that reason, including Danny. She isn't fake.

**Hellbreaker, **no, in this story he is already known as Danny Fenton and Phantom. Sam uses it because Ghost Boy is too immature. She loves him for both halves because you can't have one without the other.

**sammansonrepilica, **the secret is out, but Danny still can't put that last piece in the puzzle.

**ShadowDragon357, **nope. I can handle that much and I am...well maybe. I am Irish, German and a little bit of Norwegian .. maybe she has a little bit of that ... LOL. Maybe her tolerance has gone up with all her time drinking. That can happen. As for the word _woo_, maybe not a lot of people, but that was the word that came to mind for me.

* * *

"Danny," she said exasperated. "I don't _want _talk about it." Walking away she was surprised when Danny grabbed her upper arm before pulling her back to him, his lips falling on hers at the same time that he slammed her back against the wall. She let out a groan of pain, but before he could pull back to check on her she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, her mouth opening up to allow his tongue in. As their tongues battled Danny moved his hand that had been grasping her arm down, the touch of his fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps. Groaning the halfa found the edge to her shirt, his fingers running along the edge of the shirt as she tangled her long slender fingers into his hair. Running his fingers up her stomach the Goth in front of him let out a little hiss followed by a breathy moan as his mouth latched onto one of her nipples while his hand found the other fleshy mound.

"D-Danny, w-wee really shouldn't-t be do-" she stopped as he pinched her and bit her in unison, the small Goth squirming as Danny changed his position...

* * *

Moments later found the pair passed out in before the front door, both naked as the day they were born, breathing hard as they waited to come back to Earth. Sam was the first one to come to, her legs still unable to hold her, but her mind able to form coherent speech.

"I don't know why, but for some reason you _know_ how to touch me in such a way..." she faded off as she took a deep breath. Danny smirked with the knowledge that she was admitting that only he could make her come undone like that. "I don't think it's wise for us to do that again though." The smirk that had been on the halfa's face disappeared, but sitting up and looking at the female laying on the cold tile next to him saw that she wasn't all that happy with that plan.

"Sam, what harm could it do for us to sleep together?"

"I thought we weren't going to do this again or even speak of it?" the raven haired woman inquired as she turned to look at him, her amethyst gaze slightly dazed. "And yet you are encouraging something that should never ha-"

"Last night was your first orgasm, wasn't it?" Blinking she narrowed her gaze at him and seriously wanted to deny it, but found that she couldn't form those words, couldn't tell her best friend turned lover that lie. "I know it was. I watched the shock on your face when that pleasure hit you and yet you want to deny yourself that pleasure. I don't understand."

"Of course you don't understand," she muttered, but before she could put up a defense he hit her again.

"You don't have a heart that can be hurt so why not allow your _body_ to enjoy pleasure if that is what it wants," he stated as he leaned over, his fingers tracing an invisible path down her womanhood. Sam began to squirm long before he hit her bellybutton, but she didn't want to admit that he had her there. "Not like _you_ want a relationship and like I told you last night I want you and I will take whatever you are willing to give me." His fingers skimmed the area just above her groin making her let out a moan.

"Okay," she murmured just seconds before his hand began to pleasure her.

* * *

A few hours later found Sam in the shower, alone with her thoughts. She was sure that fucking around with Danny wasn't a good idea, no matter how good it felt and those words that he kept throwing her kept her thinking. The halfa that she knew didn't just screw around with a girl, no, Danny was guy that wanted more from his relationships.

_So, what kind of game is he playing? _She just couldn't figure out what her friend was pulling here and with every second under that shower she wasn't any closer to finding out. Groaning she shut off the water before stepping out, her hand reaching and grasping the towel on the rack. Wrapping her body she headed out into the hall to find it dead, the air was deadly quiet. "Danny?" She received no answer and that was when she noticed a note, quickly scribbled in Danny's hurried writing. Picking it up she read it and sighing she laid it back down. "And you could have come and got me." The halfa had received a call about a ghost and leaving her to shower had gone off to battle the specter. Stretching her sore muscles she walked back toward his room to grab some more of his clothing and so she could order at least a few from the online store with the knowledge they would arrive that day.

Sitting in his room with just a pair of boxers and a large white shirt that cut off at her thighs. Smiling she surfed through the outfits on display and clicking on a few after five minutes of browsing headed downstairs just seconds before the doorbell rang.

"Right on time," she said as she opened the door, but it wasn't who she thought it would be.

"Hello, human girl of the Phantom," said a familiar male, his red eyes flashing at the female before him. Sam took a step back, the male before her taking one forward. "Ha, the funny thing about his new house it he failed to install any of his dad's fucking ghost traps." Reaching out for her he was surprised when she kicked out, her foot hitting his family jewels before taking that chance to run for it. Dashing toward the stairs she wasn't sure what she would find because with this being Danny's new house she didn't know where he kept any weapons, and she was sure he did, or if he had a ghost proof area.

_Damn it! I have to believe that the other ghost is a diversion. _Turning around for two seconds she was relieved to see that even as a half ghost he was still susceptible to the move that women did for protection. Heading for Danny's room she slammed the door and locked it before grabbing her phone off his dresser and rushing for the bathroom. Locking that door as well she prayed that he would answer her call or that he even had his phone on him.

* * *

The box ghost dodged to the left as Danny aimed right, the annoying specter causing more trouble than usual as he led Danny on a hunt through the malls were there were plenty of the ghost's weapons of choice. At one point Danny found himself buried under boxes as shoppers went running for cover.

_What the hell is up with this damn ghost?! He never takes long to capture and yet I have spent the better part of the half hour chasing him- _Stopping it hit Danny at the same time his phone began to ring. Heading back toward his house he answered his phone.

"Danny! Thank god! Is there somewhere in this house that you have ghost protected?!" Sam's panicked tone came over his ear piece as the sound echoed. That meant that she was in the bathroom and as he had only installed it in his room...

"Where are you? Which bathroom?" he asked, his body on high alert as he sped up as fast as he could go after that exercise with the Box Ghost. She told him and he sighed. At least she was in the right area. "Did you lock the bedroom door?" She gave him the affirmative. "You are going to have to go back into my room and near the door there is another button, a red one. Hit it and it should lock the-" He was cut off as the sound of wood shattering hit his ears as well as Sam's screams. "Sam! SAM!"

"Hello, ghost child," came a male's voice in response. "I see that you finally hit that Goth girl, but now I think that I will take her for a test drive." The halfa growled low in his throat. He thought this guy was gone, but it seemed that he was like a cockroach. No matter how many times he got squashed he always came back.

"Esire," Danny hissed as the sound of the other male laughing echoed from the phone.

"Ah, so you do remember me, little ghost boy? Then you will remember how much I _hate_ you and how much I wanted the human of darkness!" The sound of Sam yelling curses filled the halfa's ears now as the Goth fought tooth and nail to be released from her captor. "Quiet bitch!" the male on the other end said just seconds before the Goth's ranting was silenced. "Ah, yes, she will make the most interesting noises, will she not? You know this from fucking her and now I will know that same sound, but I think she will be begging me to _fuck off_!" Another bout of laughing and then the connection was cut. Danny saw that the Box Ghost had been leading him as far from his home as possible in the last thirty minutes so abandoning the ghost he made a quick call.

"Fenton Works!" came the sound of his father's gruff voice.

"Dad, I need your help," Danny said before explaining what was going on to which his father agreed to take on the annoyance down at that mall while Danny headed into the Zone to get to Sam because that was the only place the Goth would be taken. Esire hated the human world and all the humans. He had vowed years ago to destroying the Earth, but when he had seen Sam that had changed. He still wanted to decimate the Earth, not that he could with it being tied to his world, but he wanted Sam to live and become his bride. Sam had of course turned him down, but he had kidnapped her and had managed to hold her hostage for no more than 24 hours before Danny had managed to find his hiding place. Hanging up with his dad he immediately began dialing for his other ghost fighters, two he was sure would assist him in getting back Sam.

* * *

Esire looked back at the woman slung over his muscular shoulder, her hair flailing in the winds from his flying. Around them the Ghost Zone lay in silence. He had died mere years ago, well, it felt like it had been that long, but he was sure it had been longer. He had been a prince at that time, in battle to protect his castle and his people. His beautiful fiancee had come to him at the time he had needed her most, but she had come to him in guise of another task. Handing him a drink as he battled from the safety of their high walls he had never thought she was there to do him any harm.

_Flash Back_

_The prince stood high on the wall, his soldiers around him shooting at the enemy that attacked from below. No one had ever been able to get to his town, his people had always been safe. They had been safe alright, but not from his temper. He had never thought that true when his fiancee had told him that he was inconsolable at times, but that day he had been so mad that the enemy failed to retreat, not an inch so when she had brought him water he had yelled at her even as he took the water from her. _

_"You are a fucking waste of space! You bring me my damn water like I am a camel! I need water **every** hour!" After swallowing down the water he threw the glass at her, the small girl that had been his fiancee not fast enough to grasp it so it had landed on the ground, shattering on contact. "And next time make sure that it is ice cold! I hate hot water!" Little did he know that she hated him enough to do what she did next. Stepping on the glass she took a step toward him, her little hands coming in contact with his muscular chest. At first he had almost smacked her away but thinking she was going to apologize he allowed her to move closer only to hear her speak._

_"Esire, I have found me a real man." Those were the last words spoken by her as she shoved him hard, her small form having just enough momentum that she was able to knock him over the wall and down toward the enemy waiting below them._

_End of Flash Back_

The blond haired male shook his head of that bad day. That was the day he had found out that his people had abandoned him. They had aided in that betrayal and if she hadn't been able to do it then they would have gotten before the enemy had been allowed into the town walls.

_She is nothing like them. She has no alliance to anyone or anything. That ghost boy had no idea what he had was a woman that most men would covet or take. Too bad for him. _Indeed Sam had no alliance with anyone but Danny and that was an alliance that had been on shaky ground. With her ideal of love tainted she wasn't sure what she and Danny had. Friendship was love too so without it what was it really but a alliance... no just two people watching out for each other... love was connected to many things and without it she felt no connection to anyone...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellbreaker, **yes, this is true. Ghosts are just so one minded. Of course I used another name to make this new enemy, just dropping one letter.

**ShadowDragon357, **yes she would hate being called that, but one has to admit that she is that. (Not that she would admit that)

**sammansonrepilica, **I needed Danny to have competition and someone to make Sam realize her love for the halfa.

**Legendary Pencil,** thanks. Updated!

**Legendary Pencil, **Thanks for adding to alerts.

* * *

The Specter Speeder's engine rumbled as the small group checked all supplies and other items that were needed to take down an enemy they had thought long gone. As soon as the small group was ready they filed into the speeder, Danny in the back while Jazz drove and Tucker in the passenger seat.

"I don't know where he went this time and we all know that he never goes to the same place, but then again we don't know what he has been doing all this time either." Silence greeted him. Sitting down he waited as the speeder took off into the open portal, Tucker's eyes glued to the screen. Sam failed to show up on the radar until they were in the Ghost Zone, but for some reason her form was flickering slightly...

* * *

Opening her eyes Sam found herself in a rather warm room and yet she was freezing. Opening her eyes she groaned at the appearance of what could only be the stone interior of a castle.

_Oh yeah. Damn it! _Sam hated this because this was just like the last time she had been kidnapped by Esire, but now she was an adult and while he had held off the last time because of her age she was sure he wouldn't hold back now. _I am so screwed... Literally. _She chuckled at her joke even though there was nothing funny about this. Sure, Esire was bad, not quite as crazy as Vlad had been nor was he as strong a hunter as Skulker, but the ghost male was down right crafty. He had managed to hold her captive for a minute and hell, he had been able to _almost_ defeat Danny, but then he had made the mistake of leaving her free to move about. Not so smart.

Getting up she found that was not the issue this time. Glaring down at the glowing bands that were on her wrists she went to grab the other only for her hand to feel a shock when the bands came in contact.

"What the fuck?" Setting her feet on the ground she felt a shock from her ankles and up. Looking down she found matching bands on her ankles. _Now, I may not be a genius, but I think that when these stupid things come in contact or too close that I get a happy buzz._ Frowning she moved her feet apart and found the discomfort minimal. Moving them apart made it go away. _This means I can't walk around._ He was good. He knew his mistake and had learned from it, but still... she wondered...

"How do you like them?" came a familiar voice and Sam turned to see the male that she loathed with her being appear from the shadows. "All five them were made just for you as a wedding gift from Skulker." Sam's eyes narrowed. This game again. She hated this game!

"How many of you sick ghosts want to fucking marry me?! I am getting rather sick of the fascination with me!"

"But you are Death. Do you not get it?" Sam begged to differ with that, not the Death part, but not all of her suitors had been that willing. One had wanted a human bride and would have given her up just for being herself, but Tucker and Danny had gone and butt in making her something worth it. "For me you are all that I want in a woman since you are everything that my fiancee was not."

"So you are just using me to get back at her!" He chuckled.

"We have had this conversation before, have we not?" Sam continued to glare at him, her mind working on a way out of this one. "My beloved was all sunshine and butterflies while you are darkness and bats. She went to heaven, but you..." he faded off as a smirk twisted his lips. "You will stay in the Zone for forever." His words peaked her interest and even though she didn't want to feed into his ego she still wanted to know what he meant by those words.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean by that and I have other things to do." Turning from her the large male left Sam in the room, her form pretty much locked to the bed and then it struck her about the words he had used.

_All five them were made just for you as a wedding gift from Skulker. _"Five?" By instinct her hands flew to her neck to find the last band with a rush of pain. "Damn h-him..." she managed to mutter as the darkness returned. Even then she could hear his laughter.

* * *

Esire chuckled as he watched the Goth fall asleep, his eyes falling on the boxers she was wearing. Her long pale legs were like cream, so smooth and velvety looking that he was yearning to touch them.

_I must hold off. I will be better after our wedding. _ He was so excited about the prospect of marrying the woman he had had his eyes on since her teens. Walking away he began to plan all that needed to be done. _First she will have to die and then I shall marry her... Or do I need to marry her and then kill her? _Decisions...Decisions...

* * *

Danny watched as they flew past several familiar places, most of them dead, no pun intended, while others were bustling with activity as ghosts flew past the craft. They refused to bother him for the most part and for once he paid them little heed either. He needed to find Sam because there was no way he was going to have her married off to Esire.

"So he actually talked to you?" Tucker inquired without taking his eyes off the screen before him, Sam's outline fading and reappearing. "That is just too bizarre. The last time he took her in the middle of the night and today he does it in broad daylight? Something is not right." Danny was feeling the same way. The older ghost was being outright cocky and as much as he _was _that way he never revealed himself like this.

"Let's just hope for the best," Jazz stated. "Maybe he's just lost a few of his brain cells and is not as smart as he was the last time." The halfa shook his head. The man was smart, hell, the last time he had made them really look for the Goth, this time it seemed they would do the same but with the way her outline kept flashing on and off Danny was worried that the ghost had figured out a way to really hide her. Watching the outline that the technophile was watching like his life depended on it, Danny found himself praying for the safe return of Sam.

_I just got her away from one guy and now I have to fight another? Sam, please be safe._

* * *

Sam awoke a few hours later with a splitting headache, her hand going to her head to relieve the pain when she remembered that she _shouldn't_ do that and why. Stopping mid way she frowned at the room she was stuck in.

"Damn it," she muttered as she stared up at the ceiling. _This is just fucked up. I can't leave and god knows what Esire plans to do this time besides marry me, but is that all he plans to do?_ In her mind she could still hear those words, those words that made her wonder if he planned to do her physical harm besides rape her. Turning her head to the side she watched as a small childlike female entered the room. The small girl had midnight black hair, her skin a light green ting and her red eyes made the Goth think of someone else. She was dressed in a rather nice dress and her hair was done up, the long black locks falling softly around her head like a halo.

"Hello," she said as she looked to Sam, her red eyes dead looking as she stared. "My name is Riesed, the child of Esire and Desiree." Sam felt her jaw drop. "I have been sent to get you ready for your wedding that will happen this evening before y-" The small girl stopped as she looked to the door, her eyes now full of fear. What did she fear? Her father? "I am aware that you like the darkness so I assume that you would like a dark dress?"

"I don't want to marry your father!" Sam screamed and then looking regretful she apologized. "I shouldn't take this out on you because _you_ had nothing to do with this." Riesed smiled sadly.

"No, but I must dress you." The Goth nodded. She had no choice and neither did the girl, but then it hit Sam that there was no way this small child could _dress her_! Before Sam could ask any questions the small child raised her hand up, her fingers wiggling as she closed her eyes. There was a slight shimmering in the air, smoke coming from her green fingers and Sam found herself dressed in a black gown, the silky texture giving the Goth goosebumps. It was long and judging by how it fell past her feet she was sure it would trail around her when she was able to walk. The top was exposed too much of her cleavage and had no sleeves. It clung to her like a second skin and had no back. "My father has requested this type of dress and wants you to wear heels, but with those devices I can not put them on you at this moment." Sam understood. "I must leave, but I will be back when it is time to finish your attire." After the small child had left the room Sam found that she missed the company because she felt that the child wanted to leave her father's prison as well.

_She is the daughter of Desiree, so where is her mother? Would she have readily left her daughter in the hands of a man who is questionable? _Desiree was evil, but was she this evil or was the genie ghost... Then it hit the Goth that she hadn't seen said ghost in a while. Did that mean that the wishing ghost die? Could a ghost die?

"I must ask what you are thinking about that would bring about that look on your face?" came Esire's silky tone from the darkness. Sam refused to look at him or answer him causing the older ghost to come forward, his fingers as her wrists. "You will learn to obey what I have requested of you or I will be forced to bring you pain for such disobedience." Spit landed in his eye, the Goth smirking up at him.

"That's how I feel about that! I do not obey _anyone_!" SMACK! Sam felt her eyes watering but refused to give into the tears as she bit the inside of her cheek. Turning to look at him she spit again. This time he was able to dodge it, but feeling anger he forced her hands together, the crackling from the shock loud enough to be heard down the halls.

"Shall I make all of your body _black_, my love? Shall I make you as black on the outside as you must be on the inside?" Sam bit her lip to keep from screaming, but as he moved her wrists toward her neck she found her lips opening to let out the most pain filled screams. "Good night." As her wrists were forced to touch the collar Sam felt the spark in her skull as the world began to fade away.

* * *

A small shadow rushed down the halls and out of the castle. The shadow had watched him do this and was afraid for the small human woman in his bed. Even knowing she could be _severely_ punished the ghost decided to find the one person that could help. Giving one last look to the dark hallway that led to Sam's prison the shadow took to the skies.


	7. Chapter 7

**sammansonrepilica, yes her daughter is great and I do feel for her with who her parents are.**

**Hellbreaker, I will give more on Desiree's child and where her mother is.**

* * *

None of the teens felt they were getting any closer to the blinking form that was Sam and yet at the same time Danny had a bad feeling that there would be no Sam to save when they finally got there. He was feeling anxious and disheartened when Tucker seemed to be preoccupied by something in the world known as the Ghost Zone.

"What the fuck is that?" Tucker said as a small child came rushing at them, her black locks flying wildly behind her. "Is that a child?" As they all watched the small child flew toward them, her flight unsteady and rushed. There were a few times that she glanced behind her before noticing them. It almost looked as if she were watching for someone, a predator or someone hunting her. They could see no one behind her, the skies of the Zone clear.

"Is she heading for us?" Jazz questioned as she slowed the Speeder to watch the girl fly at them.

"She looks familiar," Tucker stated. Danny leaned forward and to the shock of all muttered one name.

"Desiree." The child stopped shy of hitting the Specter Speeder, her red eyes wide with fear and then excitement as she noticed the trio staring back at her. At first none of them wanted to open the hatch, not that she couldn't phase through the vehicle, but there was something in her eyes and Jazz ushered her in. As soon as she was in she rushed at Danny, her arms going around the halfa. "Whoa!" She seemed to be relieved to find the halfa, not that any of them understood why. She was a ghost and there were few ghosts that liked the ghost child.

"You're the halfa, right?" she questioned, her breathing rough as she looked to him for an answer, her gaze searching. "You're Danny Phantom?!" He nodded.

"Who are you?" The girl looked just like a miniature Desiree. Her build was the same, her hair was the same color and that skin, though lighter in color was still the same. Her attire was dark, the black color of the dress she was wearing worn and yet still elegant. "Are you related to Desiree?" The small girl nodded, her eyes wide in shock that he could tell that by just looking at her, but so could Sam. "Why are you looking for me?"

"I need help against my father!" she cried. It was as if everyone's mind at that point went back to Dora. The ghost had had a problem with her mother and then her brother, the control over the blond ghost broken when Sam had pushed the other female to fight back. Was this girl's problem the same? Was she forced into tasks that she had found messed up? "He has kidnapped me and this girl and is planning to have us both in the most unsavory way!"

"What?!" the trio cried, their minds going into the gutter. Then it hit the small girl that what she had said might not sound as clean as it should. Thinking for a second she tried to think of the words that she wanted to use.

"He plans to wed and bed _her_ against her will, but me, no, I am just a slave forced to do his whims." That relaxed them for a moment. "My mother is also his captive for he needed a slave for his pleasure. I am a consequence of that unfortunate act, but I am here for the woman in his bed that is about to be killed."

"Can you kill a ghost?" Jazz questioned, the thought an intriguing one.

"She is not a ghost," Riesed stated with certainty. "She is human and a very nice one at that. She looks like my mother with her raven hair, but is so different."

"Sam!" It clicked with the trio at the same moment. Sam was the captive... Wait, kill?! "He's going to kill her?" As Riesed nodded Danny instructed Jazz to rush toward the Goth.

"Danny Phantom, she will be killed today and married."

"Why kill her? It makes no sense because her spirit will be released and her body left."

"No, my father seems to be under the impression that she will not be freed to go onto her next life. He says that she will be stuck here with him because her life would be unfulfilled." Raising a brow Danny found that he was confused.

"She's missing something in her life?" Tucker questioned. "So, an obsession with something will hold her to this place?" Riesed nodded. "I thought that this place was only for evil." Danny shook his head. He knew this place was like the purgatory, or the limbo for most ghosts who couldn't pass on. With Desiree it had been the place she had been denied, the affection that had been given to another. That was only one of the many stories. What could hold Sam back?

_You._

That was the answer. He could hold her back because even if she didn't want to admit it Sam cared deeply about him. He didn't want her to die and could only imagine his life without her as being incomplete. "We need to hurry!"

"You won't find them with your machine," the child stated. "He has something on her that blocks you from actually finding her while at the same time those same devices are killing her." She pointed to the flickering image of Sam. "That is why this is flickering." When Jazz asked if Riesed could help them find her the small child nodded before pointing out the way to her father's castle.

"We're coming."

* * *

Esire walked back into Sam's room, a frown marring his features. He couldn't find his daughter and all of his slaves had informed him of her disappearance several hours before. _That means I have to use her mother._ That wouldn't be easy. He had yet to break the woman of her fascination with killing him. Heading toward his soon to be wife he wondered still if he should kill her after the wedding so she would be linked to him _if_ she did move on. _She can't move on with that obsession though so I should be fine and those shackles will drain the rest of her life out before the night is here._ Looking out the window at the purple skies. _Not that one knows what time it is in this place._ Walking away he failed to hear the groan from the Goth on the bed.

As soon as he left the room the small woman on the bed opened her eyes. She was so tired and with every second that passed she could feel the need to sleep forever. Sam knew that she needed to fight that feeling because she had a feeling that if she went to sleep again that she wouldn't wake up again. Not as a human anyway. Forcing herself up while at the same time keeping her shackles from touching the Goth moved toward the end of the bed.

_I need to get out of here, but with these damn things on my appendages I am screwed._

* * *

In a room down the hall from Sam's own was another woman, her own black locks falling over her face as she lay on her large bed, the colorful cushions piled around her. The door to her chamber opened to reveal a pair of red eyes.

"Ah, sleeping? I thought you never would," the male in the shadows murmured. A blast came at him, the green orb hitting the doorframe as the shadow moved away. "So, you aren't sleeping." The red eyes of the woman in the bed opened, but she said nothing as she glared at him. "The silent treatment? So unimaginative since I can make you _cry_ out." Still no response was given, but he knew her and he knew what he could do to get what he wanted. Moving toward her he put his hand on her leg, the one not hidden under the blankets. She wanted to move, but she had bracelets similar to Sam's. Hers, of course, didn't drain her energy, but it did block her ghost powers so she couldn't make a ghost tail to escape her bonds.

"What do you want?" she hissed, her eyes flickering in her anger. He smirked, his teeth glimmering in the dim light of the room.

"I need you to take care of my wife. She needs to be dressed and then killed." Desiree said nothing as she waited for him to correct her bonds so she could walk. She didn't understand why he needed her when he had their daughter, the one that he had stolen months ago. The wishing ghost had been lucky as she had escaped after her first encounter with the demonic ghost, but a few months ago he had found her again and he had found out that from her he had fathered a child.

He had seemed excited at that fact so taking her back with him he had chained the wishing ghost and had thrown their child into the slave quarters. Riesed had cried for her mother, but when those cries went unanswered the small child had hunkered down and worked. Desiree had not seen her child since then, though the slaves had told her of her child's strength.

Now she had to serve this _male_until she could either free herself or someone released her. "Can you kill a ghost?" the wishing ghost inquired. He nodded, his look solemn.

"She is not a ghost though. She is human and she is the lover of my enemy," he paused. "And yours."

"The Goth woman? She is not his lover."

"Oh, but she is and that is besides the point," he stated as he pushed something on the small green device around her neck. It was the one that controlled all the other bands. "She is to be killed so she will remain here. Forever." Desiree wasn't sure that the small Goth that she remembered would remain here upon her death. It was more likely that her rotting corpse would remain while her soul departed. "She will _remain_."

"Okay, whatever, but how do you want this because I assume you don't want her mangled."

"Yes, I do not want her marred, so I suggest you find a way that would leave her looking like her human form." Getting up he allowed her to follow him, his eyes still watching her as she walked past him toward the door that lay in the distance. As the pair walked down the hallway Desiree looked around, her now green eyes flashing as they took it all in. The nights that she had been in his house had been dark and this was a new place so she needed to know the layout. As they hit the doorway of Sam's room they could see that she was very much awake, her amethyst eyes glaring at the pair. "Samantha, this is Desiree, though I am sure that you two know each other well enough." Shoving the wishing ghost into the room he locked it.

"Hello, Desiree," Sam said, her tone detached. The wishing ghost nodded her head at her. "I suppose that you were kidnapped _before_ your daughter was made to work for that snake." Another nod. "And you are here why?"

"To kill you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellbreaker, **thinking of their faces does it for me. I can just see them as she says that.

**Fantasma29, **irritated? Mildly... Well, really irritated. Now, Danny, that is a whole other Ghost of an issue.

**sammansonrepilica, **hmm... she doesn't like either of them... Soooo that makes that complicated with the question of who does she hate more?

**missafrolatina, **lol!

* * *

Sam blinked at the other woman, yet her eyes held none of the shock or the fear she felt at those words. Sam had gotten better at hiding those feelings even when fear seemed to grip her or sadness seemed to drown her. Looking up at the other women she held out her hand.

"Do it." That was it. The Goth felt that was the best choice since she was pretty sure she would be freed only in that way, but Desiree shook her head. "Huh? Why not?"

"Because I believe he is right," was the only answer she received. It was vague and yet Sam felt she knew what the wishing ghost was talking about and yet she wanted death at this point. "You have been a thorn in my side and yet you are in the same place that I am." Sitting on the edge of the bed the green woman sighed. "You think that Death is an escape, but when something holds you back then its no longer an escape but a punishment."

"You loved someone and it couldn't happen," the Goth stated, her eyes looking at the back of the other female. "Danny told me that was your story." The green ghost scoffed. That was only half of it. "I know that can't be all of it, but the old lady only knew that much."

"That old lady was the descendant of that queen that had me banished." When Sam just waited, her eyes boring into the back of Desiree the ghost decided that she could tell her. "I was in love, but not with a sultan. I was in love with another, a prince that I had served for many years. I was given away by his father even as the prince also shared my feelings, but since I wasn't royal I could not be a wife to him. I was sent away, _given_ as a gift to one of their family relations to amend some fallout between the two."

"You were used because the fear of the princes father." It was a statement and Desiree nodded as she thought back to her prince.

"I yearned for love like I had felt for him, but when the sultan saw me he too fell in love with me. I know it was love because unlike his other harem girls I was allowed more freedom for less than they had done. I was never really called for much, but the sultan adored me. His wife became jealous of all the time he spent with me and banished me into the desert." Silence as the wishing ghost felt the heat from the sun that day. "I wandered for years, alone. Sure I found others, but they used me as well, none of them finding me what they truly wanted."

"You eventually died of old age," Sam stated. Desiree shook her head. "You didn't?"

"Sure, I looked older, but it was the stress of love lost and the desert isn't exactly a kind mistress and the sun isn't a caring master. I died, but it was from the depression and the place I was left in... I wasn't allowed to go back and I had never been out in the desert so without the aid of someone who truly cared I died."

"Why are you a genie?"

"Truth be told, I am not sure. Maybe because I wanted my own wish granted or maybe because I was a harem girl and it was my _job_ to give other happiness. I grew to hate it though." She stood up so suddenly that Sam fell back in shock and maybe a bit of fear. "I _hated _giving others happiness when I was denied my own happiness!" Moving away from the bed she punched the door, the sound of the wood echoing down the hall in the room. "You hear that you bastard! I hate you and I hate what you have done to me!"

"You didn't freely come here I take it?" Desiree shook her head.

"No. He basically raped me and then I ran. I was to be his _harem_ girl, but I refused to and then I became pregnant. Hmph. He would never have found out, but I wasn't sure he would find me in this place. The Ghost Zone is so large that I grew cocky and then he found us."

"What is he? I mean we have battled him, but he has powers and yet he was a human too."

"He's like me, but different because he can't grant wishes. He creates things, well, more like brings forth inventions like these bands we have. The only difference is that yours is killing you, mine just strips me of my powers so I can't phase or make my ghost tail to escape."

"Why are you being punished and him rewarded? He shouldn't have anything!" Sam said sitting up taller now while at the same time ensuring that the bands didn't touch. "Wait, you said yours strips you of your powers and mine drains my life?" Desiree nodded. So that meant that Sam had only hours since he said she would be his wife. That meant she had to... _Wait! I can go through stuff, but yet I can't even as a human? _Then it hit her that that had been the issue when Dora had taken her back to her brother as a wife.

The tiara had forced her to have a form that couldn't go through the Ghost Zone so the devices must do the same thing. She went to reach up to grasp it, but the wishing ghost stopped her.

"The more you touch it the more of your life you waste." That stopped Sam, but at the same time she still felt that there something in the device on her neck that help her escape. "If you are wondering about these devices then I can give you the information you need, but I think that you and I can benefit each other against Esire."

"How so?" the raven haired beauty inquired in suspicion. Desiree smiled.

"Because you _have_ someone who cares enough about you to come for you." When Sam looked at her in confusion the older woman smirked, a look of understanding in her eyes. "That halfa that you hung around with as a kid and even now can't leave. He would never leave you, not now.. not ever."

"Danny and I are just friends, nothing more."

"Keep telling yourself that, but from what I hear you and Danny Phantom did the deed."

Sam's face turned beet red at those words, her first thought that Danny had said something, but the halfa she knew wouldn't have said that and then her face blanched at the thought that if the Ghost Zone knew then that would make her a weakness to the halfa. "You look... how is is said? Hmm... like you saw a ghost."

"It's nothing," the Goth said with a shake of her head and a mental shake of her own mind. _I can't believe I didn't think of this before. By us having sex I just put him in a bad situation. _It was worse than she could have thought and the worse part was that she still wanted him. For her sex hadn't been something to get excited about, but with Danny it had been like a homecoming. Before she could say another word Sam felt her head begin the throb at the same time she felt like her body had suddenly become a lead weight.

"Hey," Desiree said and at that point the Goth found it so hard to focus, her vision becoming a little strange. Her stomach felt like it was rolling and the urge to vomit became so overwhelming that she suddenly lurched toward the ground, her knees hitting the ground at the same time she threw up. As the wishing ghost held back her hair Sam felt her body fading, a feeling of not being there filling her. "It's close. Your death is mere hours away." The Goth nodded as she passed back out. The wishing ghost didn't have time to even get her into bed when the door burst open to reveal Danny and Reised.

"Mommy!" the little girl cried as she ran to her mother, the wishing ghost's eyes growing wide at the sight of her child. Hugging her close after the girl crashed into her. "What happened?" They looked to the halfa moving to help the downed Goth.

"Stop!" the wishing ghost hissed to the shock of the child in her arms and the halfa. "Do not touch the bands together and careful with the human woman. Her life is nearly done." Danny looked down at the pale female on the floor, his heart aching at that knowledge. Taking a deep breath, and with the assistance of Desiree, the halfa moved her toward the bed. "We need to get the bands off of her, unfortunately Esire is the only one who can do that."

"Damn it," Danny muttered as he eyed the bands on the Goth's person. There were five off them, all the same save for the one at her throat that looked like it was the master of all the others. "The one on her neck releases or controls the others, right?" The green ghost nodded. "And he is the only one that can take it off?" Another nod. "What happens if someone else attempts to take it off?"

"That, I do not know. I have touched mine but the bracelets react rather violently when they are close. The only other person who has touched it is _him_ and since it is his own design there is no pain for him." Danny nodded as he reached for the collar, but he stopped as thoughts of what could happen to the one he loved. It could kill her or it could hurt her. Were those worth the risk he was taking?

"I think I can help," came a small voice. The two adults turned to find Reised looking hopefully at them. "I am part of him too, so why can't I do it?" Danny looked to Desiree, a question reflecting his his cerulean orbs. The wishing ghost looked skeptical and afraid. Her child was putting her life and Sam's into play here and the ghostly mother needed to decide if it would be worth it. That choice was taken as Reised rushed past them to jump on the bed. Before either adult could stop her she reached out to touch a small green light on the front of the band. As she held it there, nothing happened, nothing but Sam taking a deep breath as her body grew still.

"Sam!" Danny cried as the band fell off, the Goth gone, her body cold.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fantasma29, **don't worry.

**sammansonrepilica, **it's okay.

**Hellbreaker, **maybe.

So, I have been thinking and I can not figure out what song I want for this particular battle. There are a few choices, but I am so torn...

* * *

"She can't be dead!" Reised cried as she reached for the teen, her eyes flashing in anger and frustration. "It couldn't have come off and killed her at the same time!" Desiree reached out and pulling her daughter to her watched the halfa grasp his love close to him. That wasn't right. Their story couldn't be over, she didn't believe that. Suddenly Sam took a deep breath as color appeared on her cheeks.

"Sam?!" Danny cried as he leaned back to look down at her. Sam blinked up at him, her eyes still dazed but alert. "Oh, my fucking god! I was so afraid you were dead." The Goth pushed at him, her shove so weak that she was shocked when he moved back.

"No. Not dead, but hurting. Please put me down." Her voice was so soft that Danny almost didn't hear it. As he moved her to the bed the other bands fell to the ground, the sound of them hitting loud in the silent room. Sitting down next to her the halfa noticed that even though some color had appeared on her cheeks she still looked too pale. "Nice of you to come, though you should have just stayed away because I am a goner."

"What do you mean by that?" Danny questioned. Sam looked away, her gaze landing on Desiree. When he saw who she was looking at he too turned to look at the wishing ghost. "What does she mean by that?"

"The bands are just part of it. Esire wishes to kill her so she stays here and it seems that he has accomplished that because until he dies those bands hold her life." Danny turned to Sam while Reised attempted to remove her mother's bands. "He is a part of the bands, don't ask me how because I have never understood him and never plan to, but I do plan to dissect him as I enjoy his pain." The halfa shook his head.

"You need to take your daughter and leave. This is my fight. I should have killed him the last time this happened, but when he never reappeared I thought it was all good." Tucker walked toward the door, his teal eyes looking at what appeared to be the same symbols on the bands that had once been attached to the wishing ghost's appendages. Holding the band he had picked up he held it next to the door's patterns. It was just too similar to be coincidence.

"Your friend has noticed something that I noticed during my imprisonment," Desiree said as she turned to the geek still studying the symbols. "It is something that I could never figure out." TUcker turned to them, his teal eyes shimmering with knowledge.

"He is all of it." Danny stood, his eyes questioning. "Esire is all of this. He is the castle, the objects that make up the castle. This is all him."

"What?"

"Everything that has this particular symbol pattern to it is part of that ghost. He has found a way to make his own home out of himself. That was why she was blinking and that is why we couldn't see this place! We went past it and only found it because Reised is part of him and can find it." Desiree looked down at the girl in question.

"You left this place and were still able to find it again? Why?" The little girl looked to Sam, the small Goth still feeling the effects of the bands and then back to her mother.

"I wanted to save you and her. I needed help and since she knew the halfa I figured he would be looking for her so I went to find him." Looking at the halfa she said, "I can't leave until I know that Sam is safe. She doesn't deserve to be here any more than any ghost that has been entrapped here." Danny nodded. The small girl was willing to step up and help them as she could.

"I think you will do us more good by leaving," Tucker stated suddenly. Everyone looked to him and waited for him to continue. "If she is part of him then her being here has some hold on this castle." He looked to Sam. "Did he seem drained or less of himself at any point?"

"I didn't see him after her visit." The Goth sighed as she closed her eyes, the strength to keep them open fading by the minute, but not because of the bands, but because too much of her life had been taken. There wasn't much left in her right now and with every second she listened to her friends talk she felt it was hopeless. She was stuck in the castle and could never leave. Even Death wasn't a release with the knowledge that she might be stuck in the Ghost Zone. Tears burned her lids as she felt her body tremble. She didn't want to cry but for the first time in her life she felt true despair. Even with Danny loving all those others she had still felt nothing like this because if she died then she was going to turn, her obsession was going to control her and there was no escaping that knowledge.

"Sam," Danny whispered as the others continued their conversation. Sam turned to him, her eyes opening half way. "Are you okay?" She couldn't think of an answer to give him so she shook her head, the truth was that she couldn't give him a lie, not now. He sat down again, his warmth giving her body all the more reason to shake. She was so scared and there was no other way about it. "Don't be scared," he whispered, his voice soft and calm. Little did she know that he was afraid too. They needed to get out of here and yet he couldn't move her.

"Danny, I want to leave. I don't want to die here." It was those words that set off her water works, her tears falling down her cheeks as she shook with the knowledge that she was going to die. Danny pulled her close, her small whimper forcing him to lean back, but this time the Goth pulled him back toward her. "I don't want it to end here."

"Sam, you won't die. I wouldn't let that happen to you, but we need to leave this room. Will you be okay with me picking you up?" Sam nodded as the halfa leaned back, his arms wrapped tight around her. Turning to his friends and allies he said, "We need to find him and kill him!" Suddenly the door burst open and the one they were looking for loomed before them.

"You rang?" he bellowed as he eyed the male holding his soon to be dead fiancee. "I see that you have something of mine." Looking to the child and her mother he threw out his hand, the blast that came out huge in shape and super powerful as it hit Reised first. The cloud of smoke that rose up forced all who were in the room to shield their eyes while Danny turned to shield the Goth from it. She began to cough, the sound weak even to the halfa's ears. He pulled her closer as he moved toward where Tucker still stood. When the smoke cleared the shock that appeared on the ghost male's face was priceless as his child still stood, her dress torn, but she was still intact.

"No, _father_, we did not call for you," she spat. "Let us free!" He chuckled at her, his eyes shimmering with pride and malice for the child before him.

"I see that your mother failed to teach you any manners," he threw back. "Let me teach you something that a _child_ should remember." Throwing out his hands again Reised found her mouth sealed. "Children should be seen and never heard!" Desiree stepped forward, pushing her daughter behind her in the same move. "Oh, so _you _want to step into the fray!?" Throwing her hands forward she began to chant, the soft musical sound of it filling the room with green smoke that threw the large back a step as the felt the shock of the cloud. Reaching out the wishing ghost grabbed all of them, save for Esire.

When the smoke cleared the large male noticed that she had removed them all from his presence he smirked.

_So, she thinks she can escape? Funny._

* * *

When Danny opened his eyes he found him as well as the others on a small part of the Ghost Zone. Looking to his left he saw Tucker looking around in amazement while Reised was being tended to by Desiree. The wishing ghost was removing the spell done to her daughter with a quickness as the child was waiting patiently. Sam lay still in his arms, but judging by the rise and fall of her chest she was sleeping, her skin turning a lighter peach as her life began to ebb. The halfa would never let that happen so that meant he had to take the fight to the ghost, but he needed to leave Sam in the protection of someone.

Looking at the group he knew he would need Tucker with his knowledge and Desiree could help with her powers as well as Reised so that left only one person. Jazz. He could trust his sister to monitor the love of his life because he couldn't allow her to die, not when they were so close to coming to terms with the feelings that had been between for so long. Calling Tucker over he informed the geek of his plans. The male nodded as he pulled out his PDA to send a quick text to the genius. It didn't take long for a response as she sent a message back that she was on her way. It took less than five minutes for her to find them.

Sam didn't wake up as Danny laid her on the bench in the Specter Speeder, she didn't even budge. He leaned down and laid a kiss on her cool lips. At that point she slowly opened her eyes and he could see that she was so close. He couldn't even time her death and that scared him. That was his fear. He could lose her and knowing that he whispered something to her, his voice low. She could sense his fear it seemed as she smiled at him.

"I love you, Danny. Never doubt that even though I have fought it. I love you as you are and will even in death." That was her fear. That obsession for the man she loved. That would hold her eternally. He gave her one final kiss before leaving her in the care of his sister.

Turning away as the door closed he grabbed the techno geek before taking to the skies.


	10. Chapter 10

**sammansonrepilica, **yeah. I think its moving fast so it might be a short fic, but I still like how it is turning out.

**Hellbreaker, **so close to my idea that once I again I have to wonder if you can read minds.

**Fantasma29, **thanks.

**tobi1989 & silverhawk216, **thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

When they grew closer to the castle Danny began to rethink his plan. He needed all the people with him, but he feared that he didn't have too much time, no, Sam didn't have too much time.

**_Tell me what you did to me _**  
**_Just air beneath my feet_**

"I think I will be fighting him alone while you guys help Tucker to find this guys weakness because last time we really just got lucky and he has changed since then." Desiree nodded and so did Reised. Tucker knew he had no real choice since Danny was carrying him.

"So, we know that he can make himself into whatever he wishes while still retaining his power over said objects." Desiree nodded. "Do you know anything special about him?" The wishing ghost shook her head.

"I never had any major contact with him except for... you know... fucking him." The geek's nose began to bleed as he went into his fantasy. Danny reached over and smacked the back of his head before turning his cerulean gaze back on the wishing ghosts. "Oh, course, he is all about power and control, not that you didn't know that shit, but other than that he is obsessed with having the Goth." There was no weakness, no, wait. There was one weakness in that information. His obsession with Sam.

**_Didn't even notice we were miles above the ground _**  
**_I'm not afraid of heights_**

"Okay, so there is one weakness in that. Sam is his main goal, his control of having her, but if she never becomes his then that is a large blow." Reised grasped his arm, her large eyes looking into the halfa's own. "What's up?" She beckoned him down to her level before whispering her plan to him. The halfa's eyes grew wide at what she was telling him and when she was done he asked, "You can do that?" She nodded. The halfa looked to Desiree, the wishing ghost shrugging as if she didn't care what he needed. "Okay. Sounds like a plan."

It only took seconds as smoke enveloped the small child, her form gone for moments before it cleared to reveal... Sam. Her long black locks and the outfit she wore were identical to what the Goth had looked like moments ago. Moving toward him **Sam** allowed him to pick her up before taking to the skies. As soon as they were gone Desiree turned to the geek still with her, well, barely since his mind was still on that image. She smiled before repeating what Danny had done moments before.

"Ow."

"I think there is one way that _we_ can help them and that is the castle." Tucker looked at her in perplexion. "He is the castle, right?"

"He's everything on this small place too," the geek pointed out. She nodded. "Are you suggesting that we take down the inanimate object?" Again she nodded. "How?" Desiree looked toward the castle that stood before them, her mind working through several scenarios.

"Fire?" she questioned. Tucker shook his head in disbelief.

"Does he not have a spell or something on it?" The wishing ghost shrugged.

**_We crashed into the sky _**  
**_Didn't know that I could feel the way that I do now_**

That left them with several ways that they could take it down, but first they had to figure out if it was protected. Desiree conjured up a torch, the fire on it dancing around as she handed it to Tucker before stepping back. Looking at her in bewilderment, his gaze questioning her move, he shrugged before laying the torch into the wooden door.

*POOF*

"Damn!" Tucker growled as the once glowing torch was now out. He looked to her with a look that said _looks like it's protected_before turning back to the large hulking castle. _What can we do now?_

* * *

Danny flew up toward the room with a small plan in mind, but upon entering the room he began to wonder what was wrong with the ghost that hadn't been there the last time. He was sure that he had gone back to the same room, but looking at the pictures, the sick pictures, on the wall he began to believe he was in a different room.

"Wow," said the girl in his arms. He had almost forgotten her and quickly he covered her eyes to the filth that covered every inch of the room save for the floor. "Hey."

"I don't think you should see any of this," he muttered as he carried her farther into the room. There were pictures of the small Goth in every form from sleeping to awake, from clothed to half or completely naked. The halfa could feel the rage building in him, the anger at the violation Sam had endured without her knowledge or consent.

**_I'm not asking for an explanation_**  
**_All I know is that you take me away_**

"How dare you enter my private quarters," came the one voice that just made the ghost fighter's blood boil even hotter. He spun around as Reised played faint like Sam had been before they had escaped.

"How dare you violate her!" A chuckled resounded around them.

"Violate? No, as the fiance of the beauty in your arms I find that you have _violated_ her!" Suddenly some smoke rose from just feet before them. "But thank you for returning her." Danny took a step back, his hands clutching the small child in his arms closer.

"I didn't bring her back to you. I brought her here to watch me kick your _ass_!" Again the older ghost chuckled, his eyes twinkling before disappearing again. The halfa looked around him, his cerulean gaze flickering around him as he tried to pin down the ghost. BAM! Danny was knocked forward, his feet stumbling as he fought to regain his stance all the while not dropping the ghost in his arms. Before he could right himself though he was struck from the right and then the left.

**_And you show me how to fly_**

"Coward!" the halfa screamed out, his body beginning to glow with a steady powerful light. A growl was heard. "That's right! You have always been a coward! That's one of the reasons your engaged to be left you! She couldn't stand it!" Esire appeared to his left, his eyes flashing red in anger.

"I am no coward, I am just smarter and more agile than you." Danny smirked, his eyes unblinking as he took a step toward the large ghosts. "What is so amusing?"

"You and your insane thoughts," was his response. "You _think_, no, you **believe** that anyone wants you as a spouse or that any woman could stand being around you!" **Sam**let out a groan and pretended to be losing more energy as her skin became clammy and her eyes more dazed. That seemed to draw the attention of both males, Danny becoming tense while Esire smiled, his excitement at the death of the Goth apparent.

**_Nothing brings me down_**  
**_When you're around_**

"It doesn't matter if they want me or not because when she dies she will be forced to stay here and there will be no other outcome because of her obsession." Danny looked to the other ghost, the look in his eyes one of triumph and sadness. He was thinking of the real Sam that lay in the Specter Speeder, her death imminent if he failed to take this ghost down. She would never be stuck here, not if he could help it.

"She won't be stuck here," the halfa stated to the irritation of Esire who had been receiving that same response from everyone. It was like watching a small child as Esire stomped his foot before crossing his arms.

"She WILL be!" he whined, his voice higher than it had been moments ago. "She has an obsession with you so when she dies and that feeling is unrequited then she will become one of the millions of ghosts that cannot leave this place." Danny shook his head. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because I have asked her to marry me," came the halfa's response. "And she said yes. I have given her her heart's desire so she is at peace." Esire's face twisted into something so ugly as he let out a soft growl that grew in pitch and volume before he let it out. Danny fell to his knees before laying **Sam's **body before him to protect her from his cries. As the scream echoed around them the castle began to waver.

"What?!" the evil ghost cried out as his screams fell silent. Danny looked up as the ghost before him began to change, his form changing from a human to something not human in appearance.

**_It's like zero gravity_**  
**_The world just disappears_**

"What's going on?" **Sam** inquired from his lap as she turned slowly to watch her father transform, his body growing huge in size. He was suddenly eight feet tall, his hair gone, his eyes large slits of red and his skin reptilian in appearance. His clothing was gone leaving this creature that resembled a lizard with no distinct features of any kind. He was bare to say the least. Before Danny could even blink Esire was gone, his form fading from sight.

"What the fuck is going on he-" A scream pierced the air and the pair in the room rushed for the window, the small child forgetting the plan at the sound of her mother's cries. Looking down they watched in horror as the wishing ghost was swallowed by Esire, her body inhaled whole by the ghost's alternate form. Upon eating her he changed more, clothing appearing on him and his body become more human again. His scales remained, but he became more masculine in appearance, but his hair that came back was black and long, much like Desiree's own coal colored locks. The male's clothing was like wishing ghost's, but for a guy. His arabian pants tan in color with a tan vest that covered little of his muscular chest.

"Ahh, power! How I have waited for this moment!"

"No!" screamed Reised, but before the male ghost could see her Danny pulled her back into the room before jumping out the window. He once again reiterated that she needed to stick to the plan and that he would save her mother.

**_When you're here_**  
**_It's zero gravity_**

"You mother fucker!" Esire growled as he looked to the geek leaning up against the broken castle door. "I should have eradicated all of the humans when I found the chance!" Danny powered up just before slamming into the reptilian ghost. Knocking him away from Tucker he threw a blast into the face of Esire before turning and screaming at Tucker.

"Get to taking it down!" Tucker was still in shock as he looked at the spot where Desiree had been just moments before, her footprints still there. "TUCKER!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Fantasma29, **thank you.

**ReenaKanda, ***nods* Yeah, still in the dark... Someone needs to get him a flashlight.

**Hellbreaker, **yeaaah... I can just see it in my mind, his mouth opening wide and the expression on her face and Tucker's as she is swallowed whole. Can you feel the saliva?

**sammansonrepilica,** thanks.

**ReenaKanda, **thank you for adding this to your alerts.

* * *

Sam lifted her head, her heart slowing as her skin became colder. She needed to stay strong for him, but yet her body wasn't feeling all that strong. It was refusing to listen to her so she looked to Jazz, the red head looking worried while trying not to. That was one thing Sam had gotten better at over the years. She could read people and Jazz was afraid.

"You're not the only one," Sam whispered, her voice so soft that the Goth wasn't sure she had even spoken. She knew her lips had moved, but yet it hadn't sounded like any words had left it. Jazz looked to her, her teal eyes shuttered like she was also trying to be strong. "We're all scared. Hell, I am terrified, but not of death."

**_When things get messed up_**

"You need to save your strength," the resident genius stated. Sam smiled, some blood dripping from her mouth. It was funny. She had no internal injuries and yet she could taste the blood in her mouth. Her body was just dying and yet it was like she had been blasted from the inside, the feelings so numbing and yet so... Hell, her mind couldn't even process what she wanted it to.

"Z-Zero gravity," she said as she closed her eyes. "Danny. Zero...gravity." That was it as the Goth passed out again, her body struggling to retain as much energy as possible.

**_I lift my head up_**  
**_And I get lost in the clouds_**

Jazz touched her fingers to the side of the raven haired heiress' neck. With a sigh of relief she was glad to find a pulse, but at the same time she wished her brother would hurry because Sam was fading fast.

_Zero gravity? What did she mean by that?_

* * *

Danny continued to hold back Esire, but Tucker wasn't helping as the geek continued to space, his fear holding him in place.

"Damn it, Tucker! Move!" Blinking the dark skinned male moved as Danny was forced into the castle door to the anger of the male throwing him into it. The halfa didn't understand his anger as the ghostly reptilian grasped him by the neck before throwing him out into the Ghost Zone. Reised appeared moments later, her Sam appearance still in play, but the small ghost girl was mad and even though she was supposed to continue acting weak she was standing upright.

"H-How dare you?!" she cried. Esire turned to look at the pale Goth that stood shaking before him, her daze still clouded from her earlier portrayal of the Goth. "Ho-ow could you do th-that?!" He cocked his head to the side as if confused by something. Something was bothering him about this girl that stood before him. She should have been dead already, but the ghostly male wasn't surprised at the same time because he had chosen the Goth for her strength. What happened next though threw them all for a loop.

**_There's no sense of time with you and I_**  
**_It's zero gravity_**

A ghost appeared before them, her appearance somewhat of a shock for most of them only because it was Sam, her long raven hair flaring around her as she glared at the reptile.

"Samantha?" he questioned as he looked to the other Goth that was looking rather scared at that moment. Danny looked up at the name, his eyes growing wide while at that same time he could feel something churning low in his stomach.

"S-Sam?" he questioned as he felt the tears cloud his vision. His Goth, the woman he had longed for, the one that he had been so clueless about and yet so troubled by, was floating before him...Dead... She was dead... "**SAM!**" he screamed out, his body arching back with power as he released the pain, the grief, the anger, and the love that he had held for the Gothic woman before him. She didn't look at him, her eyes trained on the evil male before her. She said nothing, her eyes narrowed and yet she appeared serene almost.

**_Ohhh_**  
**_Ohhh no no no_**  
**_Hey ooohhh_**

"So you are stuck here!" the reptilian male cackled, his laughter echoing around them as all of them felt the hopelessness of the situation. The male ghost was strong, his power increased by his cannibalistic act and now Sam was dead, the one they had been fighting for. She turned from him at that point, her eyes falling on Reised first as Danny watched. The Goth said nothing, but it was almost like she was saying something, her eyes relaying something to the child before her. Looking up she smiled at Tucker before looking to Danny, her form floating over to him.

The halfa calmed for a moment as the raven haired beauty smiled at him, her eyes full of love. She held nothing against him. She reached out now, her hand touching his face, the feeling cold and yet he could feel strength from that touch before the Goth faded away. Danny blinked as his green eyes flashed brighter. Sam was going to be okay, but first he had to get rid of the monster before him.

**_The ages fade away_**  
**_Till there's no more shades of gray_**

Before anyone could make a move though the door to the castle began to crumble, the wood turning to dust as if a termite had munched on it. Esire looked to the pile behind him as his body began to shrink a few inches. It was almost undetectable, but Danny noticed it as did the small child of Desiree. She looked back at him, her lips twisting into a smirk that would have made Sam proud. Both of them looked back at the lizard male as another part of the castle began to shake.

Before anyone could make a move though the door to the castle began to crumble, the wood turning to dust as if a termite had munched on it. Esire looked to the pile behind him as his body began to shrink a few inches. It was almost undetectable, but Danny noticed it as did the small child of Desiree. She looked back at him, her lips twisting into a smirk that would have made Sam proud. Both of them looked back at the lizard male as another part of the castle began to shake.

The ghostly monster looked up in shock as parts of his castle, himself essentially, fell apart. As small parts fell there were no changes, but when those parts became a larger pile of dust at his feet the change was _very _noticeable.

"Can't seem to hold yourself together can you, Esire?" The creature that stood before him was closer to his own size now, but he was looking very upset and almost worried at the same time. That was a change from the way they had _ever _seen him. Even when he had been captured the last time he had still looked confident.

**_You only have to whisper anything at all_**  
**_You opened up my eyes_**

"No, he can hold himself together, but I think his confidence is lacking in stature," Reised said as she stood up straighter, the plan gone even as she stayed in Sam's form. "Or maybe it's his confidence." That set him off, his eyes flashing as he eyed the female that looked like _his_ woman, but he knew was not. Suddenly the woman before him split, her other form now looking even more familiar.

"Catherine?" he mumbled questionably. Danny was in shock at the appearance of the other female, another one of the small ghost girl's forms, but how had she known what his fiancee's appearance looked like?

"Yes, _my love_," she spat, the hate in those words crushing. He had gotten over her, but yet seeing her there before him next to Sam was making him crumble. His left eye twitched as another part of his castle crumbled, but he paid it no heed as he looked to the woman who had not been the first to do him harm, no, his mother had been the first when she had turned from him as his father beat him into submission, that was until the day he had killed them both before taking the throne.

**_You turn my lows to high_**  
**_And that's the only way that I know how to fall_**

"You can't be here because you are dead..." he faded off because in his mind he knew she wasn't here, but his heart refused to believe that since it was seeing her standing there. "You moved on." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, I died but then I looked down from Heaven and saw you here _destroying_ another woman's life, no make that several women's hearts! You didn't learn from when I shoved your happy ass off the castle that you want to go and hurt another person!?" He blinked as he looked to **Sam, **the woman in question frowning at him. He hated humans, but that was from what had happened to him.

"I wanted someone to like me," he muttered just seconds before another large stone fell to his right. "I wanted more from life than to be what I had become." Reised was shocked to say the least, but then again Sam had been trying to relay something to her and she thought she had read it right. Danny rushed forward, his body slamming into the monsterlike ghost, his small from thrusting Esire into his own castle with a loud CRASH. It didn't seem to phase him as the castle above them now began to really fall apart as the man below Danny began to cry softly.

It was weird to the halfa to see the strong ghost fall to pieces but then he thought about what Sam had told him when she had first been kidnapped by the ghost. The powerful ghost had allowed his past to cloud his future. That wasn't a real valid reason to eradicate the human race, but to a point she had understood that he was weak like a little puffer fish who had to portray that he was bigger than he was. He had no real powers, not something strong enough to take down Danny, but he was scary with his tactics.

**_Not gonna analyze or try to fight it_**

"Spit her out," Danny stated, his tone hard as he glared down at the ghost. "Release Desiree." The male shook his head at first until the halfa on top of him slugged him in the stomach with a ball of ecto energy. "Let her go." This time he complied as he shoved Danny off before regurgitating the wishing ghost. The green female slide out from his bowels, her slender form covered in a green slime like substance. She didn't move as Esire turned his gaze to the halfa as he returned to his human form, his scales gone as he looked into Danny's cerulean orbs. "Good." Suddenly the castle began to shake violently, the boulders that made up the large structure crumbling, but not turning to dust fast enough as they began to fall. Danny reached out to grasp the other male, his idea to become intangible and secure both of them, but Esire shoved him toward the door. He looked to Danny bleakly as he powered up and blasted the halfa out just as the boulders came down.

**_Don't even care if it makes no sense at all_**  
**_'Cause with you I can fly_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellbreaker, **well, she is technically dead...But you know me too well so you know I won't leave it like that.

**sammansonrepilica,** thanks.

**pirateking1998, **not many more, but I have another story in the works.

**XxMusicxKelseyxX, pirateking1998 & ForeverTheWhiteTiger,** thanks for adding this story to your alerts.

* * *

All stood in shock as the castle crumbled and Esire was buried. It wasn't sad, not to some who had been tormented by him and yet there was a feeling of sadness that fell over the group. He had been evil and yet in the end it had all been because he had allowed his childhood to rule his adulthood.

"He's finally free," Desiree stated as all of them watched the spirit of Esire head out from the rubble, the castle turning to dust that followed the former prince into the skies. "And we are now free." She looked at her daughter, who looked like she wanted to hug her mother while at the same time staying as far from her saliva covered parent.

**_Nothing brings me down_**  
**_When you're around_**

"But Sam is dead," Tucker stated, his eyes watering slightly even as he tried to wipe them away. "I saw her ghost." Danny nodded, but his attention fell on Reised and her mother, Desiree.

"I have a feeling that this can be changed though," the halfa stated making the geek turn toward the pair of wishing ghosts. Unfortunately the green ghost in question shook her head. "What?"

"That is one thing that I am not allowed to do. I can not bring someone back from the dead." The halfa looked at her in shock before muttering something about Aladdin. "There still might be time because she was under a spell and Esire was killed." Danny and Tucker didn't look too convinced on that particular point, but Danny wasn't going to let the Goth stay dead. He had promised her that he would protect her and that meant doing anything he could do to get her back.

"Okay, so lets get to her!" he yelled as he took off in the direction that Jazz and the Specter Speeder were waiting. Tucker was carried by Desiree as her daughter followed close behind. As soon as they reached the Speeder they all knew something wasn't right and upon opening the door found Jazz knocked out with Sam's body missing. "What the fuck?!"

**_It's like zero gravity_**  
**_The world just disappears_**  
**_When you're here_**

"I don't understand," Tucker stated as he approached the unconscious genius. "Esire died so why is she missing?" They all looked to the passed out female as she was possibly the only one that knew the answer.

It didn't take long for the redheaded female to wake up, her eyes cracking open slowly to find them all looking at her with questions in their eyes.

"What happened?" Danny asked, his eyes searching his sister's teal orbs for answers. Jazz blinked as she tried to remember what had happened in the large vehicle moments after the Goth had passed out. It came to her as she remembered that after thinking about what Sam had been talking about she had turned on the radio, the silence giving her the creeps for some reason.

"Sam had said something to me, something about you and zero gravity." At his perplexed look she continued, "I had no idea what she was talking about until I turned the radio on and a song began to play."

"The CD she gave you," Tucker pointed out in shock. "Remember that CD she gave you years ago? We left it in the Speeder."

**_It's zero gravity_**  
**_When things get messed up_**  
**_I lift my head up_**

"What does that have to do with what she said?" Desiree questioned, but Danny had an idea. She was passing on her last feelings if he didn't make it. She had felt her end was coming and she had passed it on to the only person in the room at the time.

"It was her feelings," the halfa stated. "Zero Gravity is a song that was on the CD she gave me when we turned sixteen. I listened to all the songs on that CD and forgot about it when we stopped using the Specter Speeder to go in the Ghost Zone." His father had made another vehicle for them and so the Speeder was put in the garage since the new craft was made for one person, Tucker, who helped on the hunts.

"So she was giving you her last thoughts, her last feelings for Danny?" Reised inquired.

**_And I get lost in the clouds_**  
**_There's no sense of time with you and I_**  
**_It's zero gravity_**

"Yeah." He looked toward the CD player, his eyes growing misty because without her body how could they save her soul. As the group stood there in silence the halfa turned and flew through the ceiling of the Speeder. He couldn't stand being there with all of them thinking the same thing... Pity Danny because he lost his chance at love. That was something he didn't want to think about because it was true. He had been clueless as a teen to his friend's feelings and not just in that regard.

They had had their spats, their misunderstandings, but in the end they both had fucked up. Sam had felt those feelings just as he had and she had been just as scared and possibly clueless as he had been so it was both of them that failed in the beginning, but after he had realized it he had tried to step up, but Sam seemed to be on the search for something else, her feelings on love having taken a complete 180 to how she had felt before.

**_You make it_**  
**_So easy_**  
**_To just drift away_**

"Hell, she even tried to get me out of her system," he muttered. He had known that was what she had tried to do that first night they had made love. She had hoped that she would get him out, that need, that obsession. Even Esire had known of her obsession with him and it had been his hope to use that to hold her to him. She had continued to deny it even knowing deep in her heart that it was true. Danny himself had never even considered that her longing for him would ever cause her to be held back from going onto heave. "If that were the case then why did her body leave? Where is she?"

He was sure he had seen her ghost destroy the castle.

**_I can't_**  
**_Imagine_**  
**_Being without you_**

"I never left," came a female's soft voice. The halfa turned to find Sam, her body still clothed in the dark gown that she had been wearing when he had found her in the castle. He opened his mouth, but due to the shock of seeing her he found he couldn't form words. His mouth felt dry and his heart felt like he had run a mile long race as it tried to pop out of his chest. She smiled at him as she took a step toward him.

"I did knock your sister out so that I could escape, but I only died for a split second after that."

"But I saw you at the castle," he managed to say as he walked toward her. She nodded.

"Yeah, but I went back to my body with the assistance of a few other spirits who took my place after that." Now Danny was really confused. "I know that it sounds like something out of a story or something, but believe me when I say I was just as shocked when those two women came and aided me."

**_Nothing brings me down_**  
**_When you're around_**  
**_It's like zero gravity_**

"Two women?" he questioned as he thought of the form that had come from Reised. _That couldn't have been..._ "Was it his fiancee?" She seemed taken back by his question, but she nodded. "I just thought it was strange since Reised also took the form of her."

"Desiree's daughter?" He nodded and then to his shock she shook her head. "Reised never knew of his past love's appearance." Now both of them were lost. "The mother and his love were there to take him down. His mother felt bad for not standing up for him and Catherine felt bad for him being free to do it again."

"Wow." Silence stretched between them for a moment as they thought about all that had happened to them and with a nervous chuckle he looked down at his hands. "Um, Sam," he said looking back up at her. She looked nervous too. "I know you said that you don't believe in love and all, but I don't believe a word."

"Danny-"

"No, I love you Sam and I know that you love me too." The Goth before him smiled a bit, her eyes staring into his.

**_The world just disappears_**  
**_When you're here_**  
**_It's zero gravity_**

"You're right when you called me on that." She looked down at her feet now as her cheeks grew red. Looking back up at him she said, "I just could never tell you before because you really liked the girls that were nothing like me. The exact opposite in fact so I figured you could never like me like that."

"You gave up?" She nodded. "Sam, those females were a mistake, just infatuations and nothing more. I didn't realize it at that point in my life because I was confused." Sam nodded.

"We were just teenagers then and too lost with hormones raging through us to aptly figure out those feelings." Danny reached out at the same time that Sam did, their hands clasped together between them.

_**When things get messed up**_  
_**I lift my head up**_

"Sam. I love you."

"I love you too Danny." Leaning forward the halfa and the Goth kissed. And to think that it all started as helping out his best friend.

**_And I get lost in the clouds_**  
**_There's no sense of time with you and I_**  
**_It's zero gravity_**


End file.
